Personalization of digital content has become nearly ubiquitous in various implementations ranging from advertising and sports broadcasts to gaming. Yet, injection of digital content into a digital video can entail a laborious process that typically is left to be performed by highly experienced practitioners. As such, much remains to be improved in the tracking of digital objects in various types of digital videos.